


Black Vinyl

by Annasunshine77



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crying, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm so sorry for this, Killer!Fushimi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, dirty talking, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: “Shut up! I’m trying to process that my former best friend is the fucking serial killer we’ve been tracking!”“Oh well you caught me, Misaki." Fushimi pushed his body flush against Yata’s. His face drew closer to where Yata could smell his achingly familiar pinewood scent. "Or, I caught you.”Fushimi licked long, wet strips along Yata’s face, intent on tasting every inch of him. “Still so cute."
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Please keep the tags in mind, I do not support any of these actions*

_ "Born a cop in uniform _

_ In black vinyl gloves _

_ I don’t hate you for your steel-toed boots _

_ Or your handcuffs _

_ You are the way you always were _

_ You like your cruel games" _

_ Mean - Nicole Dollanganger _

Yata quietly whistled as he rolled on his skateboard. It was breaking midnight and he was nearing the end of his scouting. There had been four murders that had happened throughout the city in the past month and no killer to tie them to. The killings had been brutal, knives stabbed through victims' arms and legs, trapping the bodies to the ground. Stab wounds and bruises littered the bodies and there seemed to be no reason behind them. “Serial Killer” ran through the news headlines, making civilians paranoid and fearful, especially of the gang. The blues had been investigating, but it was all beginning to hit a little too close to Homra. When the kills started appearing close to their territory, the gang began doing multiple checks a day, instead of the usual one. All seemed quiet, Yata hadn’t witnessed a soul out. He considered that a good sign.

Rikio went with one of the new recruits this time, so Yata was alone. Being a long time member, he didn’t mind. Yata knew this city like the back of his hand, so he volunteered to go out on his own this time. Besides, it was nice going at his own pace, he’d been zooming through his usual path. He felt in his element, swerving on his board, bat twirling in his hand, definitely not overthinking every sound-

Something down the passing alley caught his eye.

What was that all the way back there? A lump of garbage? He scowled. Nobody here cared about the environment.

He sighed before maneuvering his board down the alleyway. It’s the least he could do for the community.

Yata froze halfway down, his skateboard skidding to a stop. It wasn’t trash. It was a body faced down in the middle of the muddy gravel, limbs splayed in an awkward position. A dark pool of liquid under the body glistened from the flickering building lights, it’s iron scent met his nose. Blood.

Another dead body. He- He needed to tell someone but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was so much blood. And it was so close to Homra too.

Something rustled to his left and he immediately snapped his skateboard up. He flew down the alley, thudding footsteps behind him urged him to push as fast as he could go. If he could just reach the entryway he could create distance, he could use something, anything to gain momentum. It felt like slow motion. He reached his arms out to grasp at the closest light post and throw himself forward, but before his hand could touch the metal, fingers grappled his body, forcing him to hit the ground violently. The bat clattered out of his hands. His knees skidded hard against the gravel and it felt like they were bleeding.

He panicked, body recoiling and fighting to recover the air knocked out of him. “Get the fuck off me! Get off!!” He threw hits where he could but the body atop of him was strong and agile, keeping him pinned.

“Always so loud. Shut your mouth before I cut your tongue out.” 

Yata paused, momentarily stunned. He knew that silky voice. “Goddamn monkey! What are you doing here? Get off of me! Th-There’s a body, a new one!”

Fushimi smiled down at him. “I know.”

Yata just stared wide-eyed at him, mind trying to make sense of it all. “What do you mean?” Fushimi wouldn’t... “...there’s no way.” Fushimi had some issues but he wouldn’t kill someone. He was part of the blues!

“Rikio not with you? Lucky him, looks like he gets to fight another day.” The younger man almost sounded bitter.

Yata growled, rage growing with his defiance. Fushimi had such a grudge against Rikio for some reason. “Leave him alone already! You-You killed them? Why? Why would you-?”

Fushimi glared down at him. “I think you should worry more about yourself.” Two daggers slipped from his sleeve and he forced Yata’s arm against the ground. Yata’s mind flashed with the brutal pictures of the victims with their arms pierced to the ground. “No, not through-!” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to flinch away from the incoming knives.

Fushimi maneuvered them in Yata’s sleeves and stabbed them through the ground, firmly pinning him. 

Yata sighed in relief when they didn’t impale through his wrists but relief quickly morphed into horror when he looked up at Fushimi’s twisted smile. “No! Let go!” Fushimi squeezed his pinned arm painfully, like a warning. “Let me go, goddamn killer!”

“Oh, it just had to be you Misaki. Why are you wandering the night alone? Don’t you know that gets girls in trouble? I always told you that.”

Yata stared up at his old friend, betrayal evident in more ways than one. “How could you? Actually hurting innocent people? You’re fucking crazy! A complete psycho!”

Fushimi’s eyes flashed, hand leaving Yata’s arm and ghosting over his exposed neck. “Are you done?”

Yata swallowed trying to find his words. “Shut up! I’m trying to process that my former best friend is the fucking serial killer we’ve been tracking!”

“Oh well you caught me, Misaki.” Fushimi pushed his body flush against Yata’s. His face drew closer to where Yata could smell his achingly familiar pinewood scent. “Or, I caught you.”

“No! Let me go! Let me go!” The redhead tried to struggle out from under him, tried to wrench his sleeves free, tried to do anything to get himself any freedom. It was all happening so fast, hands reached up to grip his tinged cheeks.

Fushimi licked long, wet strips along Yata’s face, intent on tasting every inch of him. “Still so cute. I could just devour you, never let you leave me again. Keep you chained in my apartment, my personal cock warmer.”

Yata’s eyes widened in horror, trying to pull away from the invading tongue. “Saruhiko, no…” His face bloomed red, overwhelmed by the vile words.

Fushimi rubbed a hardening bud through Yata’s thin, white shirt. His sharp blue eyes stared down at the familiar, beautiful, wincing face. “Misaki, yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished! This was a ride to write!!  
> Please proceed with caution and keep the tags in mind. It is rather explicit and vulgar.

_ In the hazy blue you look so sweet _

_ I almost forget what you'd do to me _

_ If I let you _

_ 'Cause even blood will run _

_ Like the tears of a saint _

_ With a face like that _

_ You could get away with anything _

_ And I know you know that _

_ Snake - Nicole Dollanganger _

Fushimi straddled Yata, forcing him to meet his eyes. It wasn’t hard, with his arms pinned by knives and his legs trapped under the tall man. Yata stared up at the stoic face, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat from the struggle, but it wasn’t working. “Get the fuck off of me or I swear I’ll-”

“Remember before Homra? Remember when we walked the school halls and city streets? You clung to me. I grew to rely on you. I told you things I would never let another human being know and live.” There was suddenly something sad in Fushimi’s smile. “Remember when you abandoned the person who would’ve sacrificed their life for you?” He took out another shimmering knife, running it straight through Yata’s white shirt, peeling it back to expose the redhead’s tan skin.

“Dammit, I-I didn’t abandon you, Saruhiko! I’m here, I’ve always been here!” He grit his teeth, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. “You do realize that you’re the one that actually left, right, asshole?” Instinctively, he tried to cover himself, but the daggers pinning him to the ground gave little leeway to move his arms.

“You saw me hurting and you did nothing about it.”

“You never gave me a chance to!”

Fushimi scoffed before stabbing his raised knife into the ground, inches away from Yata’s head. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t care anymore. You’re just like everyone else now.”

Everyone else… _?  _ “Why are you saying this? Am I wrong?” He didn’t understand what Fushimi meant. Was there something different he could have done? When he pictured their times back in Homra, he was laughing, always causing mischief. Fushimi was scowling, but always by his side. How different was that from any other time they were together? What had it been like for Fushimi to cause him to turn out like this? “You need to explain in a way I can understand! This doesn’t make sense!”

Fushimi gripped Yata’s jaw in his hand. “Talking is done.” Their breaths touched.

“Wait! You actually k-killed people!”

Fushimi nuzzled the auburn hair, breathing in the familiar scent he once considered home. “I did, you think you’ll be an exception?”

Yata froze, his big, innocent eyes blinking. “You- You wouldn’t.”

Fushimi’s grip on his chin turned tight. “We’ll see.” His fingers closed around an exposed nipple, rubbing and rolling it along his thumb. “You’re just like everyone else now, remember?”

Yata opened his mouth, sure to shout obscenities, but Fushimi forced their lips together. A kiss. A kiss so needy and encompassing, Yata could feel it deep in his bones. He had never witnessed Fushimi so passionate, Yata could’ve almost melted into it if there wasn’t a hand ghosting over his sensitive nipple. He went to push the fingers away but the lack of arm control once again held him back. 

He twisted his head away in panic, nervously glancing towards the street. “Are you crazy?! This is right out in the open!”

“No one’s out at this time, and if they are, they won’t suspect a thing as long as you keep your sweet, little mouth shut.”

Yata glared, disdain radiating from his eyes. “I’m going to scream. And as soon as I get free you’re going to wish-”

Fushimi laughed cruelly. “Go ahead. Make yourself the center of attention, like usual. Who knows who will find you. For your sake, I hope it won’t be a member of JUNGLE or an opposing gang. Everyone knows who you are and I know you would hate for them to see how weak you really are. I’m just one man, imagine multiple scumbags getting their hands on you in this position. A death sentence for sure, if not physically, mentally.” He paused, pulling away, cold air taking his place. “Actually, great idea, Misaki, I’ll just leave you here, maybe scope out the filth that’s dredging around and point them in your direction.”

The color drained from Yata’s face as his heart stopped. “How could you- How could you even say such things to me?” He looked stricken, like he could be sick any minute. “You really hate me, don’t you?”

Fushimi paused, suddenly captivated by the betrayal in Yata’s eyes. The deepest part of him wanted to shake his head no, that he didn’t hate him, and that he would never let another man even close enough to lay a finger on Yata. The deepest part of him wanted to comfort the terrified boy under him, to tuck his head underneath his chin like he used to do in high school. But he had buried that part of him far below thousands of layers, so far that he was sure to starve it out, determined never to let it influence his actions again. 

“I don’t.” That was all he allowed himself. “So just be a good boy and let me have you.” His hand curled in Yata’s soft locks, securing a grip.

“You can’t hurt anybody else! I won’t let you, you damn monkey.” Yata glared but slowly allowed Fushimi to crane his head to the side, baring his neck.

“I won’t as long as I’m taking my aggression out on you.” He licked down the exposed skin, leaving little bites and reddened marks along the way, his heart beating fast from the way tiny mewls began falling from Yata’s mouth. The older boy was so sensitive. 

His mouth latched onto his chest, tongue playing with a nipple. Tasting Yata’s skin felt like a sinful taboo that he refused to stop, like he was invading Heaven, his corruption slowly taking over the vanguard one lick at a time. His hand cupped Yata through his shorts, the slight tent a tell-tale sign that made Fushimi purr with elation. He lifted his head to meet Yata’s lips again, continuing to palm the skater’s growing erection.

Yata jumped as the invading fingers stroked along his groin, but the warm lips against his swallowed his protests. He hated each pang of pleasure that came from the blue’s touches. The cooling spit on his skin forced him to remember how exposed he really was.

Fushimi grinned down predatorily, fingers dipping below the band of Yata’s shorts. “Think you could take me with no prep?”

Yata flailed his head. “No!! What are you, crazy?! You can’t just shove in there! You’re- It’s way too much, Saru, and I haven’t...haven’t even…” He finished pitifully, looking away. 

Fushimi’s grin grew wider. He pulled down the dark green shorts along with the boxers underneath. “Why don’t you ask me nicely?”

Yata gaped at the obnoxious request. “Why don’t you not be an asshole for once in your life?” He shuddered as the cold air hit his body, face flaring red. It was all happening so fast, it was hard to comprehend that Fushimi was witnessing every private part of him after being separated for so long.

The blue rolled his eyes, his hands forcing Yata’s legs to spread and his cheeks to part. “Feel this?” He snaked his fingers underneath, thumb circling the tight ring of exposed muscle before slightly pushing in, dry and intruding. Yata yelped, breath trapped in his lungs as he tried not to move a muscle. It felt so foreign and it burned so bad he could hardly stand it. “This is only one. For your benefit, you better use some pretty words to go with your pretty mouth before I-”

“Stop, please!” Yata looked incredibly uncomfortable, stuck to the ground with his legs spread, eyes wet and scrunched. “I’ll do what you want, just get out!”

Fushimi withdrew carefully, his free hand toying with the inside of Yata’s thigh. “Shh shh, Misaki,” he kissed the boy’s cheek, lips catching a faint, salty wetness. “You know what words you need to give me.”

A dozen different emotions passed across Yata’s face before a pleading desperation took hold. “Pretty please, Saru, please prep me before…” he faltered, “...you know.”

Fushimi pushed his body against the redhead, breathing in his intoxicating scent and pressing a possessive kiss along his jaw. “How can I deny such a sweet request from my best friend?” 

Yata glared through his tears. “If that’s all it takes then pretty please let me go.”

Fushimi chuckled. “It’s going to take a lot more than that for me to let you escape my grasp,” he removed his black gloves, fingers prodding their way into Yata’s hot mouth. “Unscathed.”

Yata stiffened, the words washing over him like cold, atlantic ice water. It brought him back to the realization that the man above him was a killer, that there was a cooling body leaking blood within the same vicinity of them, along with the heartbreaking thought that this marvelously complex person, who had known and accepted the deepest parts of him, could be his end. Despite this, he sucked at the fingers, coating them with saliva, fearful of what would happen if he didn’t get enough slick on them.

Fushimi pulled his fingers out, after playing lightly with Yata’s tongue. They danced down the skater’s body, twirling around his dick for a moment, before one pushed inside him. It went easier, but it still felt foreign. Fushimi licked his other hand, wrapping it around Yata’s cock. He started with slow movements, a giddy feeling washing over him when it began stirring back to life. 

A second finger pushed in along the first. He worked the digits in and out mechanically, opening up Yata in a way he never had before. When the third finger went to enter, Yata shook his head in a panic, but Fushimi continued, hushing the redhead’s cries of protest and moving the hand that was gripping his dick faster. “You’re taking my fingers so well, only a little bit longer, then you’ll get something much different. Something that you were made to take.”

“No,” Yata gasped out, eyes squeezing shut from the uncomfortable stretch and the sudden, bizarre feeling of pleasure overriding his system. Fushimi’s warm, wet hand jacking him had his hips stuttering for more contact. He hated how easily his body gave in, but it was unlike anything else he’d felt before. And it was Saruhiko. Everything about it made him want to cry one way or the other.

“Shh,” Fushimi murmured once more. He removed his fingers from the tight heat and unbuckled his pants, his dick already painfully hard from watching Yata’s flushed face. He pulled it out, stroking along its girth. “Still a little virgin, Misaki? I knew it. It’s one of the many things I like about you. You’re so sweet and chivalrous,” he cruely rubbed his cockhead up and down Yata’s exposed cheeks, “everything I am not.”

“Shut up, you-” Fushimi cut him off with a hard kiss and a hand pumping his leaking dick again.

When he pulled away, his mouth and tongue found Yata’s ear, assaulting it. “Oh, God, I want to tear you up. I want to make you bleed, shove into you so hard it leaves you wide and gaping, ruin you so bad the whole gang would know to never, ever touch you again,” his hands cradled Yata’s mortified face. “but I can’t. Something in me won’t let me.” His fingers were uncharacteristically gentle. “But I’ll fill you sloppy with my cum.”

Yata blanched, the possessive words falling around him like bombs. “You can’t! You have to use a condom, fucking bastard!” He yelled, struggling to pull away from the grasping hands.

“Fuck no. You’re going to feel this load coat your insides, Misaki.” Fushimi rubbed his cock along Yata’s puckered entrance. “If you don’t let me fuck you raw, I’ll kill two more people tonight. Right here in your territory, maybe even one of your pathetic, red brothers. Their deaths would be because of you. You don’t want that, do you?”

Yata looked like he wanted to yell, but the cockhead threateningly pushing against him forced him to acknowledge what he had been trying to avoid this whole night. “You would just force me to anyway,” he bitterly muttered. “But don’t hurt anyone else, you don’t have to.”

“I’ll think about it, depends on how well you behave.” Fushimi smirked. “But you’re right, nothing could keep me from creaming in your tight fuckhole tonight. Just a shame I can’t knock you up.” He gripped Yata’s face in his free hand as he started to push in. “Could you imagine, Mi-sa-ki? I’d keep you pregnant. Everytime you’d pop one out I’d fuck another into you. That’d keep your ass by my side.”

The tears Yata had held back began dripping down his cheeks. “Stop, Saru-'' He clamped his mouth shut, afraid of what would spill out if he allowed it to stay open. The stretch hurt and it was invading like no finger had been before, but it was claiming a part of him that had never been able to be tamed and his undressed thoughts were mingling with the indecorous, raw words that were flowing from the other’s perfect lips. And, and he  _ hated  _ how deep he was spirling, his wings spread open, lost in the debauchery of it all.

“Still such a crybaby, Misaki. Always acting tough until I finally get you alone.” Fushimi sunk deeper, the tight heat more perfect than he’d ever could have imagined. “How’s it feel to be split open by me? We both know this body was made for me and only me.”

Yata grit his teeth. “Stop talking! I hate your voice.” That voice made him ache, that voice spoke such filthy words that slunk deep under his skin.

“Why? Is it too much for you to handle?” Fushimi reached down, a whimper leaving the redhead when fingers wrapped around the boys weeping erection again. “Ah, I never tire of being right.”

“Go to he-!” The pale hand gripping Yata’s face clamped around his mouth, muffling his words.

The blue grinned, his perfect composure becoming shaky as soon as he sunk the last inch of his cock into the man below him. “Just look at you. You’re into it, Mi-sa-ki.” Sweat began blooming along his skin and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he waited, allowing Yata to adjust to the girth inside him. “And it’s going to destroy you.” His slick hand squeezed the man’s erection, moving faster, relentless.

Yata closed his eyes and he was lost. It was absolutely sinful. He was the one devouring the pomegranate seeds that the Underworld had offered. He was the one tying himself to Hades, unable to even think of anything but the immediate, perfect gratification. He forced his eyes open, studying the Hades before him. “Saru, my- my arms, please.” He yearned to touch the beast atop of him, to weave his fingers along his hair and dig them into his biceps.

Fushimi pulled the dagger from his left sleeve, allowing his hand to be free. Immediately, it tangled in the dark hair, feeling the softest part of the hardened man.

When the blue went to move, Yata’s shaky voice broke through the tension. “W-Wait, just a little longer,” his eyes shone with so much fragility, Fushimi found himself pausing. Only Yata could successfully appeal to his better nature, something the younger man had a hard time accepting. He could hurt or kill anyone without feeling a thing, but when it came to the small, loudmouthed delinquent, he grew weak.

“Relax,” he busied his mouth with the achingly familiar gang tattoo on Yata’s chest, forcing himself to stay still, despite his raging instincts to claim, fuck, bite,  _ own _ .

“Yeah, cause it’s that easy,” Yata bit out, eyes screwed shut. 

Fushimi could feel Yata struggling to calm his body. It was a valiant effort and Fushimi’s free hand ghosted along the tan face, aching to provide some sense of comfort, but not knowing how.

Instead, his hand clamped down on the redhead’s mouth again. He increased his hand, giving the dick in it soft squeezes until Yata’s inexperienced body shook beneath him, his muffled moans leaking between his mouth and Fushimi’s hand. Strands of cum coated the blue’s waiting fingers. Knowing that he was the first to give Misaki this kind of pleasure… He rubbed the warm liquid between his fingers. It made him feel things out of his control. 

Fushimi quit tracing the red tattoo, abandoning it with a final lick of his tongue. “I started slow to let you adjust, but now I’m going to fuck you.” Yata’s fingers struggled to pry the grip from his face. “Don’t make too much noise, you never know who’s walking by.”

Yata couldn’t help it. He screamed when Fushimi pulled out and plunged back into him, balls deep. His free hand gave up the fight for his mouth, instead clawing at the beast atop of him, trying to get away. He sounded like a terrified animal, crying as Fushimi fucked into him.

The tight, wet heat surrounding Fushimi was too addicting, he didn’t think he could stop even if he tried. He had found his new home, and he never, ever wanted to step outside of it again. “Your hole is sucking me down so good, ah, shh, shh, quiet, we can’t have anyone see you like this.”

“I can’t, I can’t take it,” Yata reached out his free arm, trying to grasp for something, anything, that would pull him away from the back breaking pounding. Each time Fushimi thrust into him he couldn’t help his broken voice from crying out.

“Awe, you want a break? But do you deserve it? After you left me behind? After all the pain you put me through? I don’t think so. I could keep going for hours, fuck the life outta you.” He gripped Yata’s hips up and forced his back to bend further to the ground, turning him from the lenient position into one that gave the deepest access he could get. “I want to take you back, keep you chained in my bed for my own use. God, you’d never go a day without my dick stretching this tight ass.”

Yata outwardly sobbed, body feeling so used and achingly sore. He felt like his mind and body would break if Fushimi continued, but he had no more fight left in him. The words stung, clouding his mind like a bad anxiety, but there was nothing he could say to make it all better. He needed to appeal to the obscure part of Fushimi that still cared for him, that still cared if he was hurt or not. His free hand rested on the reddened cheek, like it had done so many times before to comfort Fushimi, and he looked up, aware of the tears streaming from his eyes. “Please, please, please, Saru, please, I’m sorry I’m so sorry, God, please, you’re going to break me- AH!” He cut off as he Fushimi pistoned in and out of his ass, approaching orgasm.

“Fuck, Misaki! You’re lucky I fucking love you, no one else’s pretty begging would ever work on me like this.” He gripped Yata’s throat, pulling so he could sink his teeth into the tan shoulder as he spurt ropes of cum into the loosened hole. “Fucking take it, Misaki!”

Yata could feel the warm cum flooding his insides. Some deep, animalistic part of him echoed that he was soiled, that he was owned, and that no one else would ever be able to touch him as deep. He cringed as the wetness leaked out of him when Fushimi moved to pull out. He felt lips catch the side of his forehead, their light pressure feeling barely real. His hazy eyes blinked. Love. Fushimi had said love. _Love._ He forced his eyes to focus, searching for the other's face.

The cruel smile was back. “You could tell the gang, but even if they believe you, I’m part of Scepter 4. I’m a high ranking officer. Everybody knows I help people, not hurt them. No one would believe you and even if they did,” his eyes narrowed, “they wouldn’t for long.”

Yata layed unmoving, trying to gather oxygen in his lungs. Not a single word for retaliation came to his mind. Not a single idea for movement.

“So that begs the question, what should I do with you, Misaki? Your tight ass was fucking amazing, but was it enough for me to spare you? Taking this knife to your throat would solve so many of my problems…” He pulled the remaining knife out of Yata’s shirt, freeing his other hand. “Tough choice.”

Yata glared into the cold, blue eyes above him, trying to brace himself to be destroyed by his former friend but failing miserably. He managed to keep eye contact for a few more moments before tears and the alley lights cascading around Fushimi overwhelmed him. “You look like an angel.” He clenched his eyes shut, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had before.

Fushimi faltered, stunned from the sudden,  _ cute _ remark. “Why would you- Don’t- Don’t say such stupid things!” His face dusted with color and he ended up glancing everywhere but at the exhausted redhead beneath him.

Yata flinched when he felt fingers slip along his ruffled hair. Fushimi’s voice broke the silence, softer than ever before. “Stupid, so stupid, Misaki.” He sighed. “I don’t think I could kill you even if I tried. You’re the only thing in this world that I...” The hushed words stopped as quickly as they started.

Yata didn’t know how to respond, but when Fushimi moved to stand up, he panicked. “Don’t hurt anybody else, Saru. You- You promised.”

“I won’t.” He started pulling their pants up, using his coat to wipe Yata and himself off. “I’m taking you home, can’t leave you in this state.” He straightened the rest of their clothes in silence, his words leaving no room for argument. Minutes passed, both trying to work through their aching, congested thoughts.

“You shouldn’t have left,” Yata couldn’t help the sad jab.

To his surprise, Fushimi answered, hands stilling with clutched shoe laces. “I know.”

“You should have talked to me.” Yata could feel himself getting more upset with each spoken word. 

“I know.”

“Things can never be like they were before! This can’t be fixed!”

“I- I know.”

Yata thought he was going mad. “Stop saying that! You can’t just say the word love after all of this! Do you know how much that fucks with my brain?!” He pushed himself from the ground, body aching.

Fushimi closed his eyes, attempting to regain his composure, but he could still feel the wetness building behind them. “C’mon, I’m taking you home.”

“You have to stay.”

“What…?” He whipped his head up, stopped by the fiery blaze in Yata’s eyes. His body was glowing in red, vivid and striking. He was still sitting on the ground, but the absolute resilience flaring from him made Fushimi feel small and fragile.

“You have to stay and talk to me, because no matter how much fucked up shit you’ve done you’re still Saruhiko and I still want to understand. I don’t get it and I know you don’t either, but I know we could figure it out, if you would just let us.” A melancholic smile graced his face. “No more running, Saruhiko, I won’t let you.”

Fushimi stayed frozen. He couldn’t believe it. No matter how many times he knocked Yata away, he still clung to him with hope and concern, just like in high school. He had never met anyone with so much innocent, noble belief in him. It made his heart ache. It made him want to do better, to be better, and it had been so long since he felt anything like that. 

He extended his hand, and like so many times before, Yata grasped it, both auras combining with a breathtaking familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took soooo long and ended up being way longer than I ever imagined, really feels like my magnum opus and I don't know if I should laugh or cry at that. My starting goal with this was strictly smut... but for some reason everything I write turns super feely and dramatic haha. I don't like bad endings so I tried to give it a somewhat pleasant but still realistic ending, and overall I am satisfied. I am planning on being DONE traumatizing the K fandom!! XD I'm so sorry for the sins in this but I appreciate you sticking around. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
